Rheum palmatum is a herbaceous perennial of the genus Rheum in the family Polygonaceae, and it is usually used as a laxative and dampness-drying drug in the Chinese medicine. The rhizomes of R. palmatum contain quinones, such as emodin and rhein, etc., which thus are used as the pharmaceutical components for weight-losing and slimming. While the leaves of R. palmatum contain senna fructus. The active compounds in R. palmatum includes sennoside B, sennoside A, aloe-emodin, emodin and chrysophanol, etc.
Scutellaria baicalensis is a herbaceous perennial of the genus Scutellaria in the family Lamiaceae, and its root has effects, such as heat-clearing and dampness-drying, laxity and detoxification, hemostasia, and anti-abortion, as well as in the treatment of upper respiratory tract infection and gastroenteritis, in the Chinese medicine pharmacology. The active compounds of S. baicalensis include baicalin, oroxylin A-glucuronide, wogonin-7-O-glucuronide, baicalein, wogonin and oroxylin A, etc.
Coptidis rhizome is a herbaceous perennial of the genus Coptidis in the family Ranunculaceae, and it can be used in treating heat-dampness on stomach and intestines, and diarrhea and emesis. The rhizomes of C. rhizome contain berberine. The hydrochloride form of berberine has been used in treating bacterial dysentery and gastroenteritis. Palmatine, which is further extracted from C. rhizome, is used in treating jaundice, dysentery, hypertension, inflammation, and hepatic diseases, etc. The active compounds of C. rhizome include berberine, columbamine, jatrorrhizine, epiberberine, coptisine and palmatine, etc.
The most famous Chinese medicinal complex formula containing R. palmatum, S. baicalensis and C. rhizome is San-Huang-Xie-Xin-Tang (SHXXT), which has the functions of laxity and dampness-drying and is used in mainly treating diseases such as low stamina and hematemesis, etc. In addition, SHXXT also has effects on anti-inflammation, anti-hypertension, anti-cancer, anti-virus and enteroprotection. However, since SHXXT is a Chinese medicinal complex formula and its components are complicated, the quality of SHXXT is difficult to be controlled. Furthermore, the technology, which would be announced to examine or determine the Chinese medicinal complex formula, the Chinese medicinal single formula or the healthcare food containing R. palmatum, S. baicalensis and C. rhizome does not appear in the market. Therefore, the chemical profile of the Chinese medicine products obtained by quickly and efficiently analyzing and determining the Chinese medicine products would be the powerful detection tool.
It is therefore attempted by the applicant to deal with the above situation encountered in the prior art.